Noticias
by Silver94
Summary: Harry y Draco van a ser padres por primera vez.


**Yahooooooo!**

**Os dejo mi tercer one-shot drarry, espero que os guste mucho ;D**

**Por cierto, esta vez hay mpreg. Es que me encantan los niños y la idea de un Harry embarazado y un Draco padrazo se me hace suuuuper tierna. Y ni Voldemort a existido y los padres de Harry estan vivos.**

_Noticias_

Sr. Malfoy, me alegra decirle que esta usted embarazado de dos meses.

¿Perdón? -pregunto incrédulo ante la noticia que le daba su médico un hombre de 22 años de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. El solamente había ido ante la insistencia de su marido, que decía que no era normal las nauseas que le daban con algunos olores y algunas comidas, pero ninguno se había imaginado ni de lejos que esa fuese una posibilidad.

Que va a tener usted un bebé -le repitió el médico como si estuviese hablándole a un tonto.

Lo he entendido a la primera, gracias doctor. Lo que no comprendo es como estoy embarazado si cuando me hicieron las pruebas me dijeron que no era posible.

Habrá habido alguna equivocación.

El médico comenzó a hablarle sobre un especialista de ese mismo hospital que había conseguido que casi todos los embarazos masculinos que había tratado finalizaran sin ningún problema, lo cual era un logro ya que tenían mas riesgo que el embarazo de una mujer. Pero claro, para entonces Harry Malfoy, antes Potter, había desconectado y estaba calculando las posibles reacciones de su marido.

Por una parte suponía que no se lo iba a tomar mal ya que tarde o temprano necesitaría un heredero y ya habían hablado de tener niños algún día. A ambos les gustaban los niños y siempre habían querido criar y consentir a uno, dos, incluso a tres quizás. Además Narcisa y su madre iban a estar encantadas porque estaban impacientes por tener nietos, incluso Lucius y su padre iban a estar felices.

Pero por otro lado apenas llevaban año y medio de casados y solo tenían 22 años. ¿Serían capaces de hacerlo bien? ¿Serían lo suficientemente maduros como para criar a ese hijo? Además de que tendrían que aplazar o deshacer muchos planes. Ya no podrían salir tanto con sus amigos, no podrían irse tanto de fiesta, necesitarían dejar sus planes de viaje para cuando si hijo o hija fuera mas mayor...

Esa misma noche cuando su marido llego a casa se abrazó a él, dejándolo bastante preocupado ya que no hablaba, pero es que aún estaba pensando la forma idónea de decírselo.

Harry, ¿a pasado algo malo? -le susurró acariciándole la espalda.

Aún no he decidido si te va a parecer malo o bueno -le respondió- a mi no me lo parece, solo un gran cambio.

Supongo que tiene que ver con tu visita al medico -le sonrió- anda cuéntame. ¿No tendrás nada grabe? -parecía un poco asustado pero sobretodo preocupado por lo que Harry le sonrió.

Bueno... grabe no, pero dejemoslo en que de aquí a siete meses me voy a ir poniendo mas y mas y mas grande y tu vas a dejarme porque tendré el tamaño de una ballena -miró a Draco sonriente y vio la incredulidad en su rostro.

¿Quieres decirme que estas embarazado? -el moreno solo asintió y el rubio le atrajo para besarle- soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo y pronto tu seras el esposo embarazado mas sexualmente satisfecho -Harry se sonrojo mientras su marido le cogía en brazos y lo llevaba a su habitación, de donde no salieron hasta muchas horas después.

7 meses mas tarde

Draco escuchaba a su esposo gritar de dolor mientras traía a su hijo al mundo. Esos últimos meses habían sido agotadores entre decirles a sus padres, pensar en nombres, en los padrinos, la decoración de la habitación del bebé y un montón de compras de ropa, chupetes, biberones... por no hablar de lo duros que iban a ser los próximos meses.

Claro que también había habido cosas buenas, como el sexo que había sido fantástico y abundante. Y también había habido momentos que jamas olvidarían, como por ejemplo cuando el bebé pateó por primera vez o cuando se tumbaban a hacer caricias al estomago de Harry. Otra cosa que jamás olvidaría serían los antojos... su esposo había tenido los antojos mas raros posibles y él se los había tenido que conseguir todos.

Metido en sus pensamientos y con los nervios típicos de un padre que esta a punto de conocer a su hijo casi no se dio cuenta de que el médico ya había salido.

Pase -le dijo. Sin pensárselo ni un momento entro corriendo y fue recibido por la imagen mas bella del mundo. Harry estaba exhausto, pero aún así hermoso con un pequeño bulto sujetado a su pecho. Se sonrieron orgullosos el uno al otro y su ojiverde esposo le dijo que se acercara.

Draco -susurró. Te presento a nuestro primer hijo, Lucas Draco Malfoy.


End file.
